


Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, season eight spoilers, season five spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is saved from the Cage, but his story's not over yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Adam is alone in the dark.  
There used to be light- blinding, piercing, burning light, stripping him down until he was nothing and yet somehow still eating away at him.  
There used to be someone- his brother, he knows now, his older brother, and the light was far brighter and crueler to him. The light was punishing his brother. But then a shadow came, and Sam left. And eventually, the light left too.  
And now Adam is alone in the dark. Thankfully.  
He remembers what happened to him. He remembers his brothers with equal measures of anger and affection, he remembers his mother, he remembers the angels and how they used him. It’s not that Adam can’t remember his life before. It’s just that he doesn’t care. Nothing matters in the dark. The pain is gone, the light is gone, everything is gone except him. He doesn’t know how long he floats there in that endless sea of negatives. He only realizes he’s not alone when he misses the empty relief.  
A light is there.  
It’s not the light that was with him before- that was a caustic blue-white, leeching away at his mind. This light is a brilliant light blue, soothing and hopeful and safe. The light stretches toward Adam, and without thinking, Adam reaches back for the light.  
As he touches it, everything happens at once.  
The blackness shatters like a sooty glass pane and glaring brilliance screams at him through the flying shards. The blue tightens around his arm, dragging him through the turmoil. Heat and pressure slam down on Adam like a jet-powered avalanche. Everything is roaring and burning and screamingscreamingSCREAMING and Adam screams too and then suddenly, it’s all gone.  
Gone only to be replaced with a thousand new sensations. Adam is coughing, breathing, cool air rushing into his lungs; dew is damp on his face; he can feel wet grass under his scrabbling hands, hear the soft hissing of wind and cawing of birds, smell damp and dirt and grass, and it’s almost too much. What pushes him over the edge is the emotions that boil through him. Fear and joy and wonder and relief and cautiousness and worry and happiness, an impassioned tempest whirling through his head.  
As everything dulls into flat black, Adam hears soft footsteps. He tries to struggle out of the dank miasma engulfing his mind, but he only sinks farther down. The last thing he hears is someone spit, “Well, shit.”

***

Jane taps her fingers against the counter. She calls it a nervous habit, but Samandriel insists it’s because she drinks too much coffee. He’s probably right, she reflects as she glances at the empty coffee pot, but he’s gone shopping and she has to look after Adam and she doesn’t think it would be responsible of herself to fall asleep. I mean, who knows what could happen, right?  
Right, she thinks as she pushes off the counter and starts making another pot. Totally justified.  
As she unwinds the cord from the electric grinder, she glances over at Adam. His still (and long) form is curled under the blankets, like he’s been for the last week. She still can’t believe that Samandriel insisted on flying down into the Cage and pulling him out. Sure, she’s glad he did, because obviously the poor kid never deserved that, but dammit, the Cage is dangerous and Sammie is the last family she has. Or the last one she’s willing to accept as family. Whatever. She shakes her head as she abandons the coffee (for now) and pads over to check on the youngest Winchester.  
Ditchwater-blond hair sticks up from under the covers in an untidy ruffle. His face is clean, because somehow Samandriel got him out of the Cage without any dirt or scars, but if he lays here much longer they’re going to have to start thinking about giving him a bath or something.  
Jane leans over a little farther, searching his face for any signs of expressions. Nothing, as usual, just a blank, comatose nothing. The nephilim stands back up, thinking of how cornily ironic it would be if Adam chose now to bolt upright and smack her in the nose. She eyes him warily, but he still shows no movement other than soft breathing. Shaking her head, Jane walks back into the kitchen to finish making her coffee. Which is still completely justified.

***

Samandriel likes shopping. There’s something about being out in humanity, watching and participating as an equal amongst them instead of an angel, that makes his wings shiver in happiness.  
The store clerks are less enthused when his wings knock over a small shelf, but after Samandriel apologizes profusely and helps them pick up the packets of beef jerky from the little stand, they grudgingly let him go without further hassle.  
Samandriel hums to himself as he bounces out of the store and walks back to the little motel they’re staying in. Jane tells him his humming is off-tune all the time, but he doesn’t care. Plus, he knows Jane doesn’t really mind. Especially since I buy her coffee, he thinks fondly as he glances down at the plastic bags in his hands. He found Jane while he was on the run from his siblings, and saved her from the brother who had tried to kill him. The smile slides off the angel’s face as he remembers Castiel’s cold blue eyes staring down at him as his brother slid his sword between his ribs. Samandriel knows that Cas wasn’t himself, but he can’t help the fear and mistrust that color his mind now when he thinks of him.  
And then Castiel had tried to kill Jane. Had killed Jane, actually, and as far as he knew, she was still dead. Samandriel had taken advantage of the chaos in Heaven to slip in and send her soul back to her body. He had needed help for what he was planning, and he couldn’t trust anyone else anymore. He’d only met Jane a few times before the apocalypse and succeeding events, but they’d gotten along fairly well, and to be honest, he had really needed someone who had some power. Their relationship had advanced once he saved her, though, and now they’re closer than Samandriel thinks he’s ever been with another member of his family.  
Samandriel smiles to himself again, lost in his memories of his little niece, as he turns up the block to their motel. After an initial round of suspicion toward him and white-hot fury toward Metatron and Castiel, he’d gotten Jane to settle down and agree to help him. His initial plan had been to help as many of his fallen brethren as he could, but that proved to be... difficult. He still didn’t know who to trust after Naomi and Castiel’s betrayal, and he didn’t want to expose Jane any more than himself. And so he’d set his sights on a different target.  
It was a very good plan, he mused as he walked up the motel driveway. With the regime change still in progress down in Hell and no one watching from Heaven, Samandriel had slid between the bars of the Cage and flapped into the darkness until he’d found him. He steps up to the door and pulls out his key, thoughts turning to the boy he’d saved.  
Adam Milligan.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord my summary is shit. Can anyone write a good one?  
> Feedback (for anything) is appreciated!


End file.
